


Tease Me

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Christmas, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, Nudity, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina pops by uninvited with a hefty helping of Christmas spirit.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> First femslash of the series! Lets take a moment to appreciate the awesomeness of Gina x Rosa.
> 
> This is probably the closest I'll ever come to outright sexual situations in fic, rated teen and up for safety. Probably one of my silliest Christmas offerings, but I couldn't help myself :3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“How did you find my apartment?”

Gina answered her legitimate question with a flirtatious smirk and a flick of her shiny hair. “That’s for me to know, and you deduce, Detective Diaz.”

Rosa slammed the door behind her and looked Gina up and down. “You’re on my coffee table.”

“Because, like a plate of cookies, I’m delicious. Even more so when submerged in warm liquid chocolate.”

“You’re naked.”

“It’s hot in here. Or maybe that’s just me.”

Rosa’s eyes trailed down the length of her body. Her eyebrows lifted as she saw the thick, shiny red ribbon tied around Gina’s otherwise bare hips like the world’s most pointless belt. “Do I even want to ask?”

Gina flicked the oversized bow decorating her hipbone with a wink. “What can I say? My ass is a gift. To the world in general, but for tonight, you in particular.”

Fighting off a smile was proving harder by the second. “I thought we said no gifts.”

“We didn’t say anything about getting _ourselves_ gifts,” Gina _reasoned._ She hopped up off the table, sashaying towards Rosa with a swing of her decorated hips. “Maybe I just feel like treating myself tonight.”

“Most people just buy chocolate,” Rosa said, hands coming to rest atop the silky ribbon.

“Well, maybe I felt like something _sweeter_ ,” Gina cooed, eyelashes fluttering.

“...You already found the candy bars in my closet, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, those are gone.”

“Figured,” Rosa said, smiling into a kiss. Her fingers gently loosened the knot at Gina’s waist.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, bit of lighthearted femslash fluff for you :) Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> New fandom tomorrow- and possibly not the pairing you'd expect me to write based on my other work. But I'm ever so fond of it :)
> 
> Laterz! X


End file.
